Changed
by mew2013
Summary: What if Rephaim had to choose between his father and Stevie Rae? This is what could've happened...
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

I lay next to him.

I turn to him, sliding on blood.

Who did this blood come from?

Me?

Or him?

He's turned away from me.

One of his wings is broken.

The other one is shredded to pieces.

What happened to me?

To him?

To us?


	2. Chapter 1

The House of Night Series belongs to P.C. Cast and Kristin Cast. I only own this fanfic. Which you will love 3. Enjoy!

_**One (Stevie Rae)**_

_What have I just done?_

I summoned the bull, like it said in her prophecy.

But she never told me the difference in the two.

Why couldn't the bulls have been switched?

Because that would have been too easy.

_Why did Kalona have to rise?_

I couldn't think like that anymore.

Not since I saved that Ravenmocker.

I would have killed any other Ravenmocker.

But not him.

He was different.

Like he still had some humanity left.

Okay, maybe very little humanity.

But still.

He was different.

And he changed me.

Like I changed him.

Like I loved him.

Still love him.

But he will never know.

Because the tendrils of darkness kept coming for me.

For my blood.

Darkness was everywhere, blinding me.

I was frozen anyway.

Because of the bull.

The white bull.

The one I believed was for Light.

But no.

That was the black bull.

And now I'm screwed.

The white bull kept coming closer.

And closer.

With every step it took, I saw its white coat.

Was it beautiful?

Absolutely.

NOT.

Was it repulsive?

_HECK YES._

It reminded me of the greasy, rubbery skin of the dead.

Where its hooves touched, the grass died.

Its eyes were full of nightmares unspoken.

"_I will answer your question, vampyre. Look in his blood, shall the Warrior do, in order to find the bridge that enters the Isle of Women. To enter the arena, he must face himself. He must acknowledge one before the other to join his Priestess. Once there, it will be her choice whether she will return."_

More riddles?

Oh, come on.

Really?

Great.

"That doesn't make any sense."

"'_That_' _is not my problem. I completed my side of the bargain. Now you must pay your price._ _With your blood."_

The tendrils finally reached me.

_Pain._

I felt as if I was being continously sliced.

Over.

And over.

And over.

Tearing my flesh to little bacon bits.

I need him.

I love him.

I have to try and tell him.

While I still can.

"_Rephaim!_"

Before I die.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Two (Rephaim)**_

"_NO!"_

Such _pain._

From Stevie Rae.

Why should I care?

What is she to me?

And _fear._

"_It is all your fault..._"

Wait.

Did her friends finally find out about me?

About _us_?

"_It is _all _your fault, dear son of Kalona..."_

Where had that come from?

Darkness.

_What is this?_

_Why is she getting involved with Darkness?_

_She has chosen _Light!

I must go to her!

"_But what if she is getting hurt because of you, Ravenmocker?"_

Is that it?

Because of me?

What is this feeling?

Pain.

But I am not physically injured.

So what is this?

Wait.

No.

It couldn't be.

_Love?_

No.

Stevie Rae may have saved my life.

And I saved hers.

But she cannot love me.

Because I am a repulsive Ravenmocker.

A monster.

I must leave.

She will be safe then.

"_Rephaim!"_

_What is this?_

_FEAR._

"_It is all your fault Rephaim. You are a monster. Stevie Rae will never love you. Never."_

"I will go away, and you will become safe. I promise you Stevie Rae."

_I love you._

With my wing still broken, I began to walk into the night.

Knowing that Stevie Rae will be safe.

If I leave.

_FEAR._

_You'll find someone else._

_And you will love them._

"Goodbye, my love."


	4. Chapter 3

_**Three (Rephaim)**_

But then I stop.

"Who dares speak to me while using my father's power?"

I am outraged.

Someone was trying to force me to leave Stevie Rae.

And let her _die_.

Only one.

Neferet.

"_You will not defy me, Rephaim!_"

"Yes I will. To save Stevie Rae."

"_NO!_"

"You cannot stop-"

_AH!_

_My head hurts!_

"STOP IT!"

"_YOU WILL OBEY ME RAVENMOCKER!"_

"I would rather die first..."

"_So be it._"

My head feels like an exploding star.

"Stevie Rae...I'm...sorry...and...love...you."

The pain took over.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Four (Rephaim)**_

Who am I?

"Rephaim, you have awakened. Do you know who I am?"

How could I not?

She was Neferet.

My queen.

"Yes, my queen."

"Good. I am going to show you a picture. Tell me if you recognize this girl."

Blonde curls.

Freckles.

Red tattoos.

"Yes, that is-"

_Agh!_

_My head burns!_

"Who is it, Rephaim?"

"I do not know my queen. Is she a friend of Zoey?"

"Yes, and therefore, our enemy. I want you to get ride of her for me, my sweet Ravenmocker."

"Yes, my queen."

"Good. Your father will return once her blood has spilled."

"Then I will seek her out immediately, my queen."

"You have your mission. Now leave my presence at once!"

"Yes, my queen"

Disclaimer: P.C. Cast and Kristin Cast own House of Night, I own this fanfic.

What has happened to poor Rephaim? Stayed tuned for more chapters!

I know the chapters keep getting shorter and I am sorry but it you like yesh?

Please leave a review :3


	6. Chapter 5

_**Five (Stevie Rae)**_

He didn't come.

He left me their to die.

How could he?

"Stevie Rae."

"Rephaim!"

"What are you talking about? It's me. Dallas. You know, your _boyfriend?"_

_I'm back in the sewer?_

Oh.

"Who is 'Rephaim' anyway?"

No.

"He is - was a very close friend of mine."

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know."

I really didn't.

Maybe I could try and find him through our bond!

_Rephaim. I-_

Darkness.

_EVERYWHERE._

_NO! FIGHT IT!_

Suddenly, a tendril of darkness came towards me and-

I gasped.

"Stevie Rae? What's wrong?"

He couldn't know.

He wouldn't understand.

Through the bond, I could feel hatred.

But who was it towards?

I needed to find out but how?

"Dallas, what happened to me after the bull collected his debt?"

"Well, I couldn't get through the darkness in time to stop the bull. But I found you after the bull left, lying on the ground, covered in _a lot_ of blood. I thought you had died. Then I saw you barely breathing. So I kinda transfused some of my blood to save your butt. Your welcome."

" If I lost that much blood, how long have I been out?"

"Almost a week."

No freakin' way.

"Did the others deliver the prophecy?"

"Of course."

Okay.

That's one less thing that I have to worry about.

But what about Rephaim?

I can't mention him to the others.

They would kill him, especially since he killed Professor Anastasia.

What would Dragon think?

He might kill me for keeping Rephaim a secret.

But not before Zoey does.

Oh, man.

When did things get so complicated?

_When you fell in love with a Ravenmocker._

Yeah, that sounds about right.

"I think you need some fresh air."

"That sounds really nice right now. And Dallas?"

"Yeah?"

"I think it would be better if I went by myself."

"What?"

"I just need some time to think about what I've done and how my actions affected the other red vampyres. Just for a little while."

"If that's what you wanna do, I ain't gonna stop you."

"Thanks, Dallas."

_On my own._

_Again._

Once I was far enough from the sewers, I had to try.

At least once.

"Where are you, Rephaim?" I whispered.

"Right behind you."

Geez. Stevie Rae sure has a lot to say. Like the story so far? Please leave a review!

Disclaimer: P.C. Cast and Kristin Cast own the House of Night series and I own this fanfic :3


	7. Chapter 6

_**Six (Rephaim)**_

Neferet said that her blood needed to be spilled.

Oh, there are so many fun ways to make that happen.

What should I do to the Red Vampyre Priestess?

Hit her?

Rape her?

Oh, decisions, decisions.

Will I draw out her death or-

"_No killing Ravenmocker. Or I will kill you."_

Ah, the reassuring words of my queen.

Okay.

Make it quick then.

She won't notice.

"Where are you, Rephaim?"

There's my cue.

"Right behind you."

She turns around and I-

Stop.

Because she hugs me.

_Me._

But why?

"I'm so glad you're okay."

"Why? What am I to you?"

She looks startled.

"Rephaim? What's wrong?"

I feel strange.

Why do I feel...concerned?

"When I tried to find you through our imprint, all I found was Darkness."

_Imprint?_

"Imprint? I would never let you drink my blood."

She looks crest fallen. Then angry.

"What the hell did Neferet do to you?"

"Do not speak of my queen that way!"

I try to strike her with my claws.

Disclaimer: P.C. Cast and Kristin Cast are the magnificent writers of House of Night. I only claim this fanfic :3


	8. Chapter 7

_**Seven (Rephaim)**_

_Pain._

How can this be?

Unless...

"_NO!_"

I would never let a vampyre drink my blood!

She's clutching the laceration on her left forearm.

I try to strike her again.

"_I love you, Rephaim! Please fight her!_"

I slice from her right shoulder to her left hip.

Just to make myself feel better.

To get rid of the venom in my throat.

How can she say that?

I'm a monster.

And I'll kill her to prove that.

And who is Stevie Rae talking about?

My queen?

_You were going to disobey her about killing the Red Vampyre Priestess._

"_This isn't who you are!_"

She starts to faint and I want to-

Hold her.

But I can't.

Because it feels like I'm dying.

Because she is dying.

She falls.

I fall.

And the world goes black.

Haha. The story is almost at its end. _To be continued..._

Disclaimer: P.C. Cast and Kristin Cast are the owners of House of Night.

I just own this fanfic.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Eight (Stevie Rae)**_

_It feels like I'm sinking into nothing._

_If only I could see him._

But he is the one who has caused you pain, Stevie Rae

_But I love him._

That does not keep him from being a monster.

"_Stevie Rae!_"

I awaken.

_Rephaim._

I turn to him, sliding on blood.

There's so much.

Rephaim-

_His wings!_

One of wings is broken.

The other is torn to shreds.

_NO!_

_But the lake of blood around me does not touch him._

That means...

This is my blood.

_All _of this is my blood.

_He is the one to cause you pain._

But why?

"Stevie Rae!"

It is not _him_ calling my name.

It's Dallas.

With a crow bar.

_Did you do this to him?_

He reaches me and says, "What the hell happened?"

I turn my eyes to Rephaim.

Not to cause blame.

Because I'm worried about him.

_Why isn't he moving?_

I try to tell Dallas that Rephaim is not at fault.

Since I don't have to power to speak, he takes it the wrong way.

"I knew that there was still a damn Raven mocker here. But why the hell would he go after you? Of all people why _you?_"

Tears fall down his cheek.

_Oh, Dallas. If only you knew..._

_Why didn't I say anything?_

_This is all my fault!_

_What will happen now?_

_Will I die?_

No.

I can't die.

Because if I die, so does he.

Because of the imprint.

I can't do that to Rephaim.

I love him too much.

_I'm going to save you from me, Rephaim._

_It's the only thing I can do now._

"Dallas...," I whisper.

I have to do this.

"What, what do you need, Stevie Rae? Anything. I'm here for you. What is it?"

I touch his throat.

_I have to do this._

"You need my blood, again?"

I nod weakly.

His gentle fingers cup my neck.

And as my face gets closer to his veins, my tears begin to fall.

_I have to do this._

I glance one last time at Rephaim.

My love.

My _only_ love.

I try to convey all of my love in our imprint, but he still remains unconscious.

"Once you have enough blood, Stevie Rae, I swear I that I _will _kill that damn Raven mocker."

_If that's the case, I'll just have to take enough blood until you pass out._

_You _will not_ harm Rephaim._

_I'll make sure of it._

At that moment, as I sank my teeth into Dallas, I hear someone stirring.

Rephaim has awakened.

_ So what happens next? Please review :3

Disclaimer: P.C. Cast and Kristin Cast own House of Night. I only own this fanfic.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Nine (Rephaim)**_

Immediately the pain comes.

Not just from my wings.

_But from her._

_What is she doing to me_?

I try to get on my knees but the pain is so immense.

I thought she loved me.

_She cannot love you. Because you are a monster..._

_GET OUT OF MY HEAD_!

Neferet will learn her place, in due time.

After Stevie Rae kills me.

It's ironic.

I was supposed to kill her.

But now she is killing me.

_Why?_

"Why Stevie Rae?"

I can barely whisper without collapsing.

It feels like she's tearing my soul apart.

"After she's stopped drinking, I'll finish what I started with you."

_Says the vampyre that is slurring his words._

I want to laugh right in his face.

Tell him that Stevie Rae is _mine._

_If she loves you, why does she cause you pain?_

Wait.

Did he say finish me?

What had he started with me?

No.

_No._

"_No_."

I growled at him.

I had my real strength, he would be 12 feet under by now.

How dare that bastard do this to my wings!

He starts to smile.

"I'll kill you. Because you hurt Stevie Rae. And killed Professor Anastasia."

_Not before I kill you first!_

Is what I want to say.

But I can't.

Because it feels like I am literally _ripping_ apart.

I scream in agony.

And he laughs.

_Your death will be a long and sufferable one. That is not a threat. It is a promise._

And then...

I collapse.

Because I feel numb.

_What happened_?

I hear a _thump_ then a long sigh.

I lift my head to see her.

To ask her why she caused my so much pain.

She turns to look at me.

"I'm sorry, Rephraim."

What happens next? To be continued...eventually (such a cliche w)

So what do you guys think? Leave a review for me to checkout! (Please?)

Disclaimer: P.C. Cast and Kristin Cast are the awesome authors of the House of Night Series. I just write this fanfic :3


	11. Final Chapter

_**Final Chapter (First Ending)**_

_Numbly, she looked to the Raven Mocker._

"_I have set you free. I cannot influence you any longer. You must choose which path to walk. Darkness or Light._"

_The Raven Mocker was filled with... nothing. He was still shocked from the broken imprint._

_He didn't trust her anymore._

_But he still loved her._

"_Stevie Rae. If I choose Darkenss, what will happen_?"

"_Your wings will be restored, but at a price. To prove that you have chosen Darkness, you must kill me. With no regret._"

"_What about Light_?"

"_A miracle of love will occur, also for a price. You must kiss me._"

"_How do you know this_?"

"_Nyx came to me last night, before I tried to find you. She asked me to give you a chance at a different life._"

"_I cannot forget the pain you _forced _me to go through, Stevie Rae. I cannot forget that I love you either. I choose Light._"

_The Raven Mocker then rose and walked slowly to Stevie Rae. He then gently cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. He tried to put all of his love in that kiss to prove to Stevie Rae that he had chosen Light and that he truly loved her._

_Behind them a voice said,_"Rephaim, I am glad that you have chosen the Light. Please come here."

_The Raven Mocker stood and walked over to the beautiful goddess of the night._

"You have chosen the path of love, for Stevie Rae. Therefore, I believe you have earned a transformation. I cannot make you fully human, but during the night you will walk the earth. During the day, you will have flight as a raven. Does the idea catch your interest?"

"_Of course, Nyx. Thank you for giving me another chance._"

"The first was blown by your father. You were only doing your duty as a son and following orders. Are you ready?"

"_Yes._"

_Nyx began to chant an ancient spell then hugged Rephraim._

"My son, blessed be."

_There was pain._

_Not as much as the imprint breaking, but from his bones readjusting to his new human form._

_And then it was over._

"Welcome to your new life. Now go to her."

_He didn't have to._

_Because she ran to him._

"_I knew you would choose Light._"

_When she kissed him, it tasted like freedom._

**Finally done! Sorry it took me so long, but I was having some problems.**

**Thanks to all of my fans :3**

**House of Night belongs to P.C. Cast and Kristin Cast, but the story line belongs to me.**

**If you didn't like this ending, don't worry. I've got another one in mind ;3**


	12. Alternate Ending

_**Final Chapter (Alternate Ending)**_

_Numbly, she looked to the Raven Mocker._

"_I have set you free. I cannot influence you any longer. You must choose which path to walk. Darkness or Light._"

_How could she betray him like this?_

_How could she make him choose between his beloved father, or her?_

_He did love her._

_He had sacrificed so much to be with her._

_And she repays him by shattering his heart?_

_Rephaim tried to love, but only ended up in agony._

"_Stevie Rae. If I choose Darkenss, what will happen_?"

"_Your wings will be restored, but at a price. To prove that you have chosen Darkness, you must kill me. With no regret._"

_He could have his wings again!_

"_What about Light_?"

"_A miracle of love will occur, also for a price. You must kiss me._"

_Rephaim""_'_s blood began to boil at the thought of kissing her._

_Such a burden of love was set on his shoulders because he _wanted _to love Stevie Rae._

_She did nothing but trouble him._

"_How do you know this_?"

"_Nyx came to me last night, before I tried to find you. She asked me to give you a chance at a different life._"

"_Stevie Rae, I cannot forget the pain you have put me- forced me- through. Is love such a feeble thing as to seek pain for one's own benefit? Was this all a game to you? Did you do all this just to prove your own love? How dare you? What have I ever done to make you think that I would do anything but love you?_"

_Dismayed by the Raven Mocker's words, Stevie Rae began to slowly shake her head._

"_Is that your answer then, Rephaim? Will you choose Darkness over Light? Because you say that I don't love you. If that was true, I could've killed you on that first night. But I didn't. Because I thought you still had some humanity left in you._"

_Rephaim ignored the Red Vampyre's words._

_He had already made his decision._

_And he couldn_'_t wait any longer._

_He reached towards her, and force his talons through her heart._

_Stevie Rae laughed weakly._

"_I guess I have my answer then._"

_No regrets, she said._

_Rephaim lifted his talons to where Stevie Rae would slide right off, leaving a dark trail of blood behind her._

_And he began to feel the power growing inside of him._

"_How could I have regrets when you betrayed me? Darkness! I have proven my loyalty to you! Restore my wings so that I may return to my father's side! Light has tainted me with love! I will reject Light so long as my father's blood runs in my veins!_"

_His wings._

_He spread out his broken wings._

_At least he tried to._

_But already, his wings were fully restored._

_And he still had so much _power_._

_He looked at Stevie Rae's broken body, one last time._

"_I regret everything I did for you. But I do not regret killing you._"

_Rephaim then lifted himself to the night sky and did not give Stevie Rae another thought._

**And finished! I didn't think that he would actually do it...**

**Thanks to all of my fans :3**

**House of Night belongs to P.C. Cast and Kristin Cast, but the story line belongs to me.**

_**Changed **_**was fun to write. Maybe another story now?**


End file.
